fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic (Raze)
Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic (水晶滅竜魔法, Suisho no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Dragon Slayer style utilized by Rozeluxe Meitzen. Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic is impossible to replicate with lacrima, due to the innate properties of the magic. The Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic is rumored to be one of the most powerful Dragon Slayer style to ever exist, due to it being capable of crystallizing the elements located in most other magics. Description Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic incorporates the elusive element of Crystal into Raze's body, taught to him by the dragon named Guren. This allows him to produce a crystalline substance from any part of his body, including his lungs, giving him the ability to be able to breathe crystals, ripping the opponent's to shred before trapping them in a crystalline prison. The crystallizing properties of this magic are very dangerous as Rozeluxe is able to use it on anything that possesses a mass, rendering most elemental magic useless against him. Even if any of the Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic Spells that he uses are broken by an opponent, Rozeluxe can still mentally control the shards of Crystal around him and his opponents. Rozeluxe can consume crystals, often using various gems and pieces of jewelry, to replenish his energy reserves. Raze's Crystal Dragon Slayer fighting style allows him to use his magic to change his own body into crystal, most often by reflex. Rozeluxe is able to utilize crystal-based attacks that range from forming various beasts as though it were Crystal Make, to forming various swords made from crystal. Basic Spells *'Crystal Dragon's Wing': Rozeluxe forms a large crystal shard extending from his elbow in the form of an actual dragon's wing. Upon making contact with the enemy, it slices through them but immediately cauterizes the wound by sealing it with crystal. The crystal then spreads from the wound and proceeds to encase the target in a prison of that can be shattered by even the most delicate of touches, severely injuring the unfortunate victim in the process. * Crystal Dragon's Ruby Fist: Rozeluxe uses his crystal to coat either of his fists in a layer of thick armor and proceeds to pummel his opponent. While a basic use, this technique enhances Raze's strength to the point where a mere punch can shatter boulders. *'Crystal Dragon's Eye': Also known as "Crystal Dragon's Wheel". Rozeluxe conjures a large amount of crystal before forming in into a large wheel around his body with several spiked protrusions on the outside of the wheel. By standing in the middle, Raze can begin running causing the wheel to pick up speed and begin moving at a rapid speed. This technique is often used for fast travel or ripping through opponents with its spiked edges. *'Crystal Dragon's Spawn': Raze's "signature" technique. He covers his body in a thin casing of crystal before displacing his body in the ground, leaving a copy of himself in his place. The copy is capable of utilizing the same techniques as the original, however, one powerful direct strike will cause it to shatter. *'Crystal Dragon's Spearhead': Rozeluxe will produce a large and sharp crystal lance-like protrusion over his forearm that he can use to pierce his target. *'Crystal Dragon's Cave': Utilizing the crystal, Rozeluxe will proceed to capture the opponent in a large prison-like dome that is resistant to attack from the inside as it disperses the damage through the shape, but far easier to break from the outside. Advanced Spells * Gem's Garden: Crystal Solitude: Rozeluxe will send out a pulse of his magical energy from all around his body, crystallizing the very air around him into a large fortress-like object. This technque has no offensive value, but allows for him to stall for time when letting allies get away or when he needs to rest and think of a strategy in the midst of battle. While seemingly fragile, this large object hardens and adds a new layer of crystal to itself every thirty seconds as it continues to crystallize the air around it periodically. This process only stops when Raze chooses to exit or if the opponent manages to break through in one strike. * Gem's Garden: Wyvern: This creates a large crystalline dragon that charges toward the opponent and allows Rozeluxe to ride on top of its head. Once he boards it, the dragon begins its full speed attack toward the opponent, crystallizing everything in its path. The full extent of its abilities were not seen as Rozeluxe stopped the spell. * Gem's Garden: Jewel of No Tomorrow: Rozeluxe uses various pieces of crystal that have shattered around him and his opponent(s) to surround his target and crush them with multiple sized shards. The first step of this technique binds the opponent in place while the second step of this technique condenses the crystal shards into a hardened prison that then sinks into the ground, locking them away. This ability has enough power to defeat many of Rozeluxe's foes due to the sheer number attacks caused by the crystal shards, however, he typically releases the technique before its true power can be seen as a means to intimidate his foes. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic